Leila
Leila (レイラ Reira) is one of the many demons of Konjiki no Gash!! 'Leila's 'bookkeeper is Albert 'and she is the demon of the blue-purple 'spell book. Leila's primary spell theme is moon-based and primary spell attribute is the manipulation of crescent moon projectiles. Leila was one of the demons chosen for the previous battle to decide king 1,000 years ago. She was one of many demons who lost and was turned into stone by Goren and remained trapped in stone for the next millennium until awakened by''' Zophise. Leila served under Zophise out of fear of being returned to stone until she eventually meets '''Kiyomaro[[Kiyomaro Takamine| Takamine]] and his allies. She later fully rebels against Zophise out of her desire to break free from his control and to save her assigned partner, Albert. Appearance Leila is a small young girl with short violet hair, violet eyes, and has visible golden horns protruding from her head. She wears a long violet dress with a golden circular collar and a moon symbol on the center of her dress. Leila is able to form a crescent moon wand from the moon symbol on her dress to act as a weapon. When the wand is extracted, the symbol on her dress is blank no longer having a crescent moon symbol. Leila also wears a pair of matching violet shoes with white socks. In the anime adaptation of the series, her dress and shoes are a dark indigo color instead of a lighter violet which is seen on most manga illustrations that features her. Her socks, instead of white, are a light pink as well. Personality Synopsis Previous Battle: Ancient Demon Arc: Clear Note Arc: After the Battle: Relationships Albert: Unnamed Previous Partner: Victoream: Kiyomaro Takamine: List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Dalmos & Elizabeth * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine * Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile * Vs. Zophise & Coco (Anime) Spells Quotes * "I can't...keep this up much longer...of course it's not gonna work. I mean, I'm not emotionally connected with this person at all...There's no way we can use out power unless we become true partners." (Chapter 120) * "Did you see that, Albert? That's what true partners are supposed to be like! Please...free yourself from Lord's control...This may not be the best situation, but I'm glad to have a partner again...I don't want you to be a puppet anymore..." (Chapter 120) * "Even though you had only the slightest chance of winning, you tried to save me...you're so stupid...but...I'm glad...I got to meet you guys...before getting turned to stone again!" (Chapter 121 ) * "I know the 1,000-year-old demons are doing the wrong thing! But I refuse to be trapped inside stone again! You have no idea what torture it was to be trapped for 1,000 years! " (Chapter 145) * "I know...when I stuck my arm out...you didn't see it turn into stone, right? I understand that's just an illusion Zophise created...But...I can't help myself! I get sucked into despair and it feels like my heart is gonna stop beating! I can't do anything about it! Even if my book is burned and I return to the demon world...I'm afraid that I'm never gonna be free from Zophise's curse..." (Chapter 146) * "What...Albert...?You mean you've always...heard my voice?" (Chapter 146) * "Demolt! What are you looking at? Can't you see that '''I'm' you're enemy? Or...are you afraid of a little girl? Weren't you called 'The Crazed Warrior Berserker' before? Huh, Demolt? And look what's happened to you now.''" (Chapter 148) * "''Demolt...we're only as strong as our humans make us. I'll show you how powerful I am now that I'm with a true partner. Let me show you the real meaning of power!" ''(Chapter 155) * ''"Please burn my book...that's the last favor I'd like to ask...I'm not participating in the current battle of the demons...and I'm no longer afraid of going back to the demon world. Thanks to you guys. As long as you guys are around...I can live happily even if a thousand years have passed by." ''(Chapter 162) * ''"You were the best partner, Al...Thanks." ''(Chapter 162) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Leila